The Morning After
by suitsyou
Summary: Santana tries to subvert Quinn's inevitable freak out after their night together


The Morning After

Summary: Santana tries to subvert Quinn's inevitable freak out after their night together.

**Author Note: I do not own these characters**.

Sunlight filtered through the naked windows directly over Santana's sleeping eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed, fighting against the unwelcomed light of day, before her eyelids finally fluttered open. She mumbled something vaguely offensive about the sun and where it could go as she rolled over, but before she could settle back down into the dark embrace of unconsciousness she realized that she was not in her own room. Santana had a few experiences with waking up in strange rooms, but usually it was on a night where she planned for that to happen. Her unfamiliar surroundings and the harsh pounding behind her eyes told her that somewhere along the way last night had taken an unexpected turn. Instead of going back to sleep, cautious brown eyes slowly swept the room, while her sluggish brain ran through the previous night's events. It wasn't until her eyes fell on the lightly snoring, blonde haired ridge on the other side of the bed that it all came back to her. The train wreck of a wedding, the drinking, the dancing, the giggly trip up to Quinn's room, and of course the sexy times.

"Shit." The word pretty much summed up Santana's situation. Quinn was going to freak the fuck out. She was going to wake up and run out of here in a flurry of gay panic, and Santana would never see her again. Just when they were getting to a point where Santana could consider Quinn a real friend, she had to go and ruin it with her insurmountable sexiness and insatiable libido. What was wrong with her? She had just ruined any opportunity for them to actually become close friends. Quinn was not going to even be able to look at her after this.

It was too late for that kind of thinking now. Santana had to think panic prevention. The first step would be to make sure Quinn doesn't bolt when she wakes up. They were going to need to talk and process this. Santana had to explain to Quinn that what had happened was okay, and that they could still have a fully functioning friendship after this, and that she would never take advantage of Quinn's drunken vulnerability ever again. Even though the sex was really hot. If she could explain everything she would be okay.

Santana shook her head to clear her thoughts and grabbed the phone to call the front desk. She ordered room service and threw her clothes on so she wouldn't be completely naked when Quinn woke up. Santana paced about the room, a habit she got from her father, and tried to think of soothing things to say to Quinn when she woke up. Words weren't always Santana's strong suit and she didn't want to mess this up any more than she already had. She was just about to give up and resort to sitting on Quinn so she could demand her not to be mad about this and continue to be her friend, when a groan emitted from the blonde-haired ridge in the bed. Santana's eyes widened and she was about to make a running leap onto Quinn when a knock came from the door.

"Room service" an impassive voice called from beyond the door. Santana released a sigh of relief. This would buy her a few minutes with Quinn.

"Coming," Santana hurriedly replied. She nearly sprinted to the door and jerked it open. Before the poor hotel guy could even say 'Good morning' Santana had grabbed the plate off the cart he was pushing and slammed the door closed.

She turned around to see Quinn shifting in bed. 'Okay Santana don't freak. Just be calm and cool. You have to reassure her everything is fine.' Santana gave herself a quick internal pep talk.

"Santana," Quinn muttered sleepily. It startled her and she jumped before she could stop herself.

"H-hey Quinn. How's it going?" Hazel eyes looked at her questioningly. She would have face palmed if she didn't this tray in her hands. So much for reassuring. "I mean, I got us some breakfast." Santana sat the tray down in front of Quinn. It was a plateful of bacon and two glasses of orange juice.

"Sweet," Quinn grinned before starting in on the bacon. Santana was too preoccupied with trying to come up with something clever and profound to say to Quinn that would settle Quinn's severely panicking mind.

"Are you gonna eat any of this?" Quinn questioned around a mouthful of bacon. Santana knew Quinn absolutely loved bacon. Santana loved bacon too but she was much too nervous to eat any.

"No, that's okay. Go ahead and eat." Quinn shrugged and continued to cram bacon into her mouth at a pretty impressive rate. Santana moved around to the other side of the bed and sat on the edge so she wasn't awkwardly hovering over Quinn. Quinn finished her last piece of bacon with relish in what had to have been at least a few minutes, but to Santana it felt like a few seconds. Quinn leaned back against the head board of the bed as she swallowed the last bits.

"That was outstanding. I wonder how they make bacon so good. Like besides completely burning it, I know of no way to ruin bacon. And even when it's burnt, it's not bad." Quinn smiled contentedly at Santana. Santana smiled but it turned into more of a grimace. The time for stalling had ended.

"Q, I think we should talk about what happened last ni-" Santana was suddenly interrupted.

"Is that why you're acting so strange Santana? Are you worried about what happened last night?" Quinn raised one of her eyebrows at Santana.

"Aren't you worried about what happened? Or panicking? Or angry? Or something?"

"No, why would I be? We had fun and it was really good sex." Quinn replied shifting so her body was facing Santana and her head was propped up by her hand. Santana had to remember that impersonating a fish was not the most attractive look before she could respond.

"I took advantage of you! You were drunk and I-"

"Was drunk as well. Did it ever occur to you that maybe I took advantage of you?" Quinn laughed out loud at what Santana assumed was the incredulous look on her face. "I asked you to dance and brought you up to my room. I hit on you pretty much all night. If anyone should feel taken advantage of it's you. And anyway I'm pretty sure it was very consensual…both times. Santana we can be mature about this. Just because we had sex doesn't mean we can't be friends or that we have to avoid each other. We can still be friends. It doesn't have to be weird unless we make it weird. "Santana could only nod in response. "Good. I'm going to take a shower, and then I'll take you home okay?" Santana nodded again. Quinn gave her an impish smile before leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she proceeded to throw the sheets off of her and strut over to the bathroom, completely naked. She turned around and winked before closing the bathroom door behind her.

Santana flopped herself down on the bed face first.

Fucking Fabray.


End file.
